In the field of image processing, in order to reduce a memory area for use, increase print speed, and so forth, the technology has been provided in which printing is performed in such a way that second image data obtained by thinning out first image data created by an application or the like, for example, line by line, to output an image obtained by reproducing the second image data (Please see JP-A-6-189087.)